Certain antifungal 1-dimethylaminosulfonyl-2-aminobenzimidazole compounds have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,908, and another antiviral 1-sulfonyl-2-amino(or acylamino)benzimidazoles is disclosed in Brit. Pat. No. 1,562,812. Further, a series of diphenylthioureas are active against polio, coxsackie B and echo viruses [Galabov et al., J.Mex.Chem., 23, 1048 (1980)].
A main object of this invention is to provide novel 3-sulfonamido-benzophenonimine derivatives which can inhibit the growth of viruses such as rhinoviruses, polio viruses, coxsackie viruses, echo virus, and the like.